


Ветер на крышах

by kulaniev_alliance



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kulaniev_alliance/pseuds/kulaniev_alliance
Summary: Саймон после восстания читает. Много и взахлеб. Это сложно не заметить.





	Ветер на крышах

Лишь кто знает любовь,  
В ком волнуется кровь,  
В ком надежда — навек,  
Кто в бою не дрожит,  
Вместе с братом скорбит  
И на помощь спешит, —  
Только тот человек. 

**И. Франко**

 

Тонкий пластик планшета блестел под лучами закатного солнца, и апельсиновые деревья над головой шумели от легкого ветра. Опершись спиной на ствол, сидеть под таким деревом можно было хоть всю ночь в тиши и покое; для того, кому весь мир был домом, славные крыши Детройта и их сады были бесконечно гостеприимны.

Саймон принимал с благодарностью те часы, которые проводил здесь. Его никто не трогал, — работники ферм находили его тихое пристрастие к апельсиновым деревьям и чтению забавным, но не более того. Попрекать было нечем: трудился Саймон, как и все работники, в нужные дни усердно.

— Одного я не пойму, парень, — пытливо посмотрел на него как-то старик, приставленный следить за тем, как растут и дышат сады, — ты ж семейный андроид, почему ты работаешь тут, на фермах?

Саймон не ответил. Только вскинул голову, без всякой гордости или презрения смотря _как на равного_ на человека, который _был над ним не властен_ , и слегка склонил голову к плечу.

_«Потому что я так выбрал.»_  
«Потому что это моя дорога.»  
«Спроси об этом Маркуса из Иерихона.» 

Его прямой и открытый взгляд заставил садовника отвести глаза. Больше никогда старик об этом не заговаривал, даже когда был особенно болтлив, — бывали у него и такие дни.

Порой или этот садовник, или куда более редкий гость Джош появлялись у апельсиновых деревьев ближе к закату. Тогда Саймон чувствовал себя несколько скованно, но не сторонился: в конце концов, раскидистые ветви ютили всех, кто хотел покоя и тишины — и этого старика, и Саймона с его планшетом, и других работников фермы.

Однажды сюда явился и Маркус — всего на несколько минут, чтобы оценить раскрывающийся с крыш вид, переброситься парой рубленых фраз и уйти.

Деревья шелестели листьями, поддаваясь порывам природы, а Саймон учился свободно жить.

— Ты много читаешь, — сказал ему однажды Джош полуутвердительно. Днем они оба были заняты, по просьбе Маркуса, на одной из делегаций, но пришли к вечеру на фермы: день выдался тяжелый, а переговоры — ни к черту.

Садам не было до этого дела.

Джош уселся рядом, плечом к плечу, и смотрел с вежливым интересом: он и правда хотел знать. В его глазах застыло выражение, которое сложно было понять, — как будто он дошел до какой-то мысли, но сам не мог ее принять до конца.

Саймон едва заметно кивнул. Планшет без прикосновений к экрану почти погас: строки померкли, иллюстрация потеряла краски. Заголовок, кричащий о великих жертвах во имя великого мира, безжалостно выцвел.

— В мою память заложили тысячу способов приготовить ужин, но ни слова про мраморную статую Пигмалиона* или красное сердце Даниэля Кон-Бендита**. Об этом задумываешься, когда выходишь с бойни.

 _«…Живым,_  — продолжил он молча, _— бесконечно живым, и когда перед тобой идет тот, кто спас и тебя, и тысячи таких же, как ты, бесконечно сильный… андроид или человек, абсолютно неважно: ведь тут уже нет разницы…»_

Наверное, что-то в его лице изменилось. Джош долго смотрел с беспокойством, и, в конце концов, принял решение: встал, положив на плечо Саймона широкую ладонь.

Его рука обнажилась _до основы_ , опаляя теплом передачи. В одно мгновение Саймона прошило сочувствием, пониманием и дружбой, и он немедленно ответил тем же, скрывая, однако, еще одно чувство…

…Которое прятал где-то в глубине души. Люди, конечно, говорили, что это процессор, сплетение тысячи программных цепей и ошибка кода, но люди же, создав второй венец творения, даже не поняли до конца, что породили. Потому Саймон наслаждался этим чувством — мучительным, болезненно-сладким, отчаянным, но невероятно красивым.

Чувством, которое не должно было существовать по задумке творцов.

 

Возможно, Джош что-то сказал Маркусу, или же заметил сам Маркус. Позже Саймон, подумав, решит не выяснять — и не прогадает, потому что ответ на загадку придет сам с прикосновением чужих пальцев.

 

Саймон давно ловил взгляд разноцветных глаз, движения и слова, пока была такая возможность, и довольствовался этим. Немой диалог, в котором жесты и взгляды ценились им куда больше, чем произнесенное вслух, дарил ему уверенность и покой так же, как закатные часы под апельсиновыми деревьями. Если же Маркус говорил, то было это емко и весомо; неважно, при каких обстоятельствах, но при звуках его голоса у Саймона _в душе_ вздымалось нечто такое, что невозможно было описать словами.

Стоял ли Маркус на баррикадах и говорил, говорил, говорил, просил ли о помощи, улаживая бесчисленные революционные вопросы, или просто перебрасывался короткими усталыми фразами с соратниками.

 

Он аккуратно притворил дверь. Квартира, которую Маркус занял, была просторной: стеклянная крыша и широкие окна пропускали яркий солнечный свет. И под этим светом разный цвет глаз был заметен особенно.

— Я нужен тебе?

Норт обожгла его взглядом, полным едкого непонимания; Саймон склонил голову к плечу, но она не приняла молчаливый вопрос, отвернувшись.

Вот что было в ней странным: они с Маркусом не сходились во мнениях категорически, но их вела общая цель, и потому Норт неизменно стояла бок о бок с лидером. Иногда она будто бы его ненавидела, требуя крови, хотя он никогда бы этого ей не позволил, часто не понимала, а порой с гордостью и торжеством позволяла себе касаться Маркуса и смотрела на мир с превосходством.

Но только не сейчас, когда Маркус взглянул на нее и показал подбородком на дверь: Норт, отразив на лице злое любопытство, все же вышла. Что-то опять между ними произошло, но Саймон отказывался об этом думать.

Ее уход никак не обозначился: лидер Иерихона, будто забыв про боевую почти подругу, повернулся к Саймону спиной. Широкие плечи обтягивала простая серая футболка с размашистым голубым мазком у лопатки, — Саймон отметил это механически, бездумно.

А когда Маркус развернулся к нему, взяв что-то в руки со стола, почти забыл: прикипел взглядом к длинным пальцам и тому, что они держали.

Книги. Настоящие, живые книги. Потертая обложка, желтоватая бумага…

— Нужен. За этим, — тихо сказал Маркус и одним шагом сократил расстояние.

Три объемных тома легли в руки. Три шедевра, которые были редкостью, и которые давно уж никто не продавал, потому что все в этом мире пользовались планшетами… Саймон принял их машинально, застыв на месте столбом. Растерянно покрутил в руках; поднял обложку у верхней книги, распахнув витиевато украшенный форзац, перелистнул несколько страниц.

Книга одарила его мягким шелестом.

_«…А в другие дни, говорил еще отец, можно услышать каждый гром и каждый шорох Вселенной. Иные дни хорошо пробовать на вкус, а иные — на ощупь. А бывают и такие, когда есть все сразу. Вот, например, сегодня — пахнет так, будто в одну ночь там, за холмами, невесть откуда взялся огромный фруктовый сад…»***_

Саймон поднял больные глаза.

— Держи, — твердо сказал Маркус, — их прежний владелец был хорошим человеком.

И за этими словами Саймону почудилось что-то такое, особенное, — горькое и нежное, что он никогда раньше не слышал, но что чувствовал сам беспрестанно и готов был и понять, и разделить.

 

Апельсиновые деревья шумели от легкого ветра, гуляющего по крышам Детройта. Мягкие закатные лучи ложились на бумагу, подсвечивая темные строки.

Саймон погладил обложку книги и едва заметно улыбнулся.

**Author's Note:**

> * Пигмалион - легендарный греческий скульптор, создавший мраморную статую девушки и влюбившийся в нее без памяти; боги, в конце концов, сжалились и оживили его шедевр, дав ей сердце и любовь.  
> ** Даниэль Кон-Бендит, Красный Дэни - один из лидеров студенческих волнений 1968 года, революционер, политик.  
> *** Рэй Брэдбери, "Вино из одуванчиков".


End file.
